Finding Melody
by Destiny Shadow
Summary: Have you ever thought what kind of person Alice's niece might be? What if she was only 14 and had a best friend who was a vampire? Will Alice try to find her? Would Melody accept her and the Cullens, and will jasper finally get more screentime? 1st story
1. Chapter 1

~Alice pov~

Today was a typical day like any other, not any less exciting but just to be expected Alice deemed. Renessme even though was still very young (3 human years) but now she looked like a ten years old and she wanted her own room. 

"She's growing up so fast!" Edward stressed

"growing like your drugs does help the process" I teased

"Do you have to remind me" he huffed letting his untidy bronze hair fall across his face.

I giggled, today me and Esme planned to renovate Edwards old room so Nessie could stay in the house, I already bought her a new bed and dresser so---

" Louis!" a girl yelped before being elegantly scooped up into the mans arms.

"Gotcha mon cherrie" Louis grinned giving her cheek a kiss. The girl flushed despite the cold skin "are you sure my aunt is still alive?" she asked softly.

"Positive immortality has its way you know Melody"

"Alice!" I vaguely heard as I snapped out of my vision.

"Melody… your more beautiful than I could ever have dreamed…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Melody grunted in pain, coats of sweat gleaned from the back of her neck. Her thin arms wrapped uselessly across her, she had always had trouble with her frail lungs since she was nothing more than an infant. I guess that's your fate when your born 2 moths early! Her wide baby blue were half- lidded from exhaustion, purplish brown like bruises framed her blue orbs._

'_how much time had passed in this class?' Melody thought desperately. That clock's ticks were as loud as bombs, its rhythm matched her uneven gasps. The room spinned, disorienting her throbbing head dizzily. More sweat shone on her head.. And just like fate as the bell rang I collapsed. Fates a freakin' drag queen.._

------------

**~Alice POV~**

**Its been weeks since the first vision of **_**'her', **_**but I still don't know what she has to do with me..**

**Nether the less after the 1****st**** vision others keep coming in non-stop, its nothing of significance really but something about this strange beautiful girl allures me. As soon I saw her I felt extremely over protective, and for what? From what I can tell she doesn't live nearby nor is there and sign she will enter my life, so why do I keep getting flashes of her?**

"**Alice what does it mean?" jasper looked exasperated a I must have.**

**I could only sigh "I don't know."**

"**Their was a vampire with her you said, isn't that quite dangerous?" Edward suggested, probably hoping for a lead.**

"**I don't think he is, if he was wouldn't he have already killed her?" I tried to reason with him " They've spent much time together he would have surely take advantage of it if that were the case, plus **_**Melody **_**likes him." Warmth spread through me as I said her name, what s wrong with me!**

"**Oh who cares!" Rosalie sneered "she has nothing to do with us." She was confused why **_**Melody, another jolt of warmth spread through my chest as I thought her name, **_**was so important to me but she could at least more graceful about it.**

"**I want to see her" Anyone could hear the longing in my voice but I didn't make anymore sense, Melody who are you?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! (If anyone is reading this) I haven't updated my story in awhile but that because... Well... I'M LAZY!!!! xD anyway I had sudden inspiration in my science class for next two chapters (yes I write my fan fiction in class, I don't really pay attention.. pretty sad since I'm on the honor role…) anyway enjoy!

-Melody's POV-

"Lucy I'm hooooome!" I could hear Louis' obnoxious entrance as he strutted into the room; there wasn't any other word for it.

He wrapped his arms around my waist skillfully "Hello dearest, how is my beloved humanoid today?"he practically sang the words. Louis is always like this, annoying but he had the uncanny ability to make anyone laugh.

"Where'd ya go?" I asked tentatively.

"I had to hunt, I was getting too thirsty." His hold on me tightened.

There was a brief restful silence and this frightened me a little, this wasn't like him. "I heard you passed out again," he finally said. Drat! It figures he found out, hunting hah! He probably played the stalked me. "What are you talking about?"

"Melody please tell me when you're not feeling well"

"How do you even know?"

"I have my sources," he smirked cockily

"You spied on me in school again!" I knew he can get bored but he seriously needs a new hobby.

"But when you leave I get bored," Louis put his hand over his heart dramatically "Plus when you leave me all by my lonesome." He gripped.

I rolled my eyes "Ok but lay off the spying"

"But Melody… you're so cute when you're mad!" he gave the famous grin that just reeked of the Cheshire cat.

"Y-you're a nut!" I giggled

"But that's why you love me!" he chided teasingly.

At this point I had enough and buried my face into his chest "Weirdo," I really hope he didn't see me blush he'd just get more animated.

Ok not the best chapter but it was kawaii, right? Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

-Japer's POV-

"Uncle Jasper!" Renessme squealed childishly. "Yes?" I asked softly.

Renessme's little eyes furrowed slightly and she extended her arms toward him. Knowing what she wanted he enveloped her into his arms so she could press her tiny hand to his throat.

The image of Alice walking away made me flinch "Alice just needs space?" it sounded more like a question the way the words came out.

What Alice said still echoed persistently through his head "if Melody knows of vampires than I at least should be allowed visit"

I could feel the longing she had to see this... Melody, but for what purpose?

-----------

Ohhh things are starting to heat up!


	5. Chapter 5

**-Melody POV-**

**I dreamt about her again tonight… It was when I was a child with hands too tiny to hold onto **_**her.**_

**I was in the store with her one minute and the next she was walking away from me. I ran as fast as my little legs would carry leaving my white sundress flowing as feet swept the ground.**

**Then abruptly she turned smiling toward me. It wasn't as heart warming as usual, almost… sad. Then she vanished never to warm me again with her smile. Oh god I miss her…**

********

**-next morning-**

'_**Its that time again' **_**I thought as I once again woke up from that dream. I haven't had it in awhile. I wonder is today the anniversary? **

"**Good morning Melody!" greeted two peals of bell voices.**

**It was 3 vampires. Louis, Alexandra, and Ferdinand. I assume Ferdinand was the one who hadn't greeted me he really was the strong and silent type but I knew he also didn't care for me as much as his mate and Louis did.**

" **Etes- vous bein?" * Louis asked perturbed my mood. "I'm fine Lou" I say softly but he hugs me to his chest. Only Louis would understand that I was depressed today we have a bond unlike any other.**

**I cracked a smile just think of him "When do want to start my training?"**

*************

**Ahhh sorry for not updating sooner! And that's it so short.. But it's a cliffhanger for next chapter! What do you think will happen next?**

**1. "Etes- vous bein?" is French saying "Are you well?" both Louis and Alexandra are from France ^_^ **


End file.
